SmoshGames School
by ThatDamnNeighbour
Summary: Middle school can be a tough time for some, especially that first year of having different teachers, longer classes, less breaks, etc. But, what did the smoshgames crew do in middle school? Do the girls still have cooties? Are the boys still smelly? Continue reading to find out.


Middle school can be a tough time for some, especially that first year of having different teachers, longer classes, less breaks, etc.

But, what did the smoshgames crew do in middle school?

Do the girls still have cooties?

Are the boys still smelly?

Continue reading to find out.

Contains a couple kisses and sexual content (because 6th graders are very sexual and awkward)

Annnnnnnd whatever couples you'd like (review who you want. ex:" I want Iancorn! ")

The start off couple is Marishire.

I will write in different perspectives throughout the story.

I often use songs by Down With Webster and Eminem in my stories as people singing or rapping, so yeah. I think you can guess what the song is called by the lyrics.

I also want this to have some humor, so I will make some of these moments be from real life :)

* * *

(Ian's POV)

"Have fun on your first day of school, boys!" Said my mom, dropping Anthony and I off in front of the school.

"Bye Ian's mom" Anthony said

I waved her goodbye and walked down the sidewalk to the front doors.

We walked into the foyer, which was flooded with other students

I looked around for anyone I knew besides Anthony, this school seems like a wasteland. Too many tall kids.

These 8th graders are like, 20 feet tall! Holy shit I think one has a goat tee.

"Ian!" Said Josh walking up to Anthony and I

"Hey Anthony" He said, just realizing Anthony was here, acting sort of embarrassed

"Hey" Anthony and I said

A teacher shoved us aside and walked upstairs with a cup of tea or coffee or something.

"Who's he?" I asked

"That's my teacher" Someone probably in 7th or 8th grade said

"mister Spears" He continued

"he's mean, you should be lucky you're not in 7th grade yet" He continued further

"Is Miss Jonas mean?" I asked

"You have Miss J? You're lucky, she's nice and lets you do whatever the hell you want!

"And she's hot" Said the guy with the goat tee

"Double D's."

_Alrighty _then...

I nodded

"Pray to god you don't get a boner" The guy with the goat tee said

"Shut up you're scaring them, they probably haven't even hit puberty yet!" Defended the first guy

"You're only one year older than us" Anthony said

"Cute" Said the giant with facial hair, laughing away down to his locker

The bell rang and we went up the stairs to our lockers, I had no idea who I was next to.

26...12...18...

Aha! First try at my lock and it opened! Skilz, with one L and a Z, it's fucking badass.

Someone with dirty-blonde hair went to the locker on my left, and a girl with black hair to my right.

"UGHGHGHGHGGHHGROIGUSDLIGB" Sighed the girl to my right

"Ugh. Can you help me with my lock?" She said, looking my way

Oh shit, IT'S MARI. I've had a crush on her for a while... Now there's 2 people in my class I have to worry about getting a boner about (hah)

I looked around to make sure she was talking to me

"Sure" I said

"My combination is 37-21-5." She said

I opened her lock with ease

"Thanks" Mari said

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked

"Ian." I said

"Oh right! Ian, I remember you! See you in class, Ian!"

Oh crap, class, only 3 minutes left until the first bell...

I grabbed a pencil case and binder then ran to my homeroom

There was Taylor Swift music blaring from speakers in the walls

"Weeeee, are NEVER EVER EVEERRRRRR, getting BACCCKK toGETHHHERR!" Half my class sang, the other half sitting in their assigned seats waiting for the teacher

The seats were alphabetical, just like the lockers, so I sit next to the blonde-ish kid and Mari. Yippee.

I saw Josh and Mari talking in the center of the room, which bothers me, but I'll let it pass...

The teacher walked in the room and holy shit... I think she has octuple Ds, or her shirt is 15 sizes too small...

She clicked a button on a remote and the music stopped

"Okay so sit down, I'm Miss J and well... I'm not very good at explaining things so here's a paper, fill it out, yadda yadda, you know, the thing teachers do to 'get to know' their students." She said, putting air quotes around 'get to know'

She passed around the papers

"Before you start you should know a bit about me" She said

Her words starting getting slurred and messed up

Dem boobs doe.

"Ian... IAN!" Mari said, waking me up from my gaze

"What" I asked

The class laughed

"Weren't you listening?" She asked

"Uh yeah, of course!" I defended

"Your name" She whispered

"Ian" I said

"Matt" Continued the guy behind me

"April"

"Anthony"

I realized everyone was going around saying their names, and I just missed half of my class' names.

Wow.

The power of boobs...

*End of P1*

If you liked this, please leave a review, I honestly don't care what it says as long as it says something :*  
I don't give a damn about favorites and follows, but I like reviews.

BYE BITCHES 3


End file.
